1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetic tape recorders and preformatted tapes adapted for use therein, and in particular, to such recorders adapted for data recording purposes utilizing magnetic recording tapes preloaded in data cartridges.
2. Description of Prior Art
Data recording cartridges and recorders adapted for their use are notably disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,225 (Von Behren). In the cartridge there disclosed a magnetic recording tape is preloaded in a reel-to-reel type enclosure together with an endless flexible belt in frictional contact with the tape on both reel hubs for incrementally bidirectionally driving the tape, including rapid accelerations and decelerations, such as are encountered in digital data recording and playback. While the system there set forth represents many advantages such that data cartridges are filling an important need in the computer industry, especially as backup storage for mini-computer and microprocessor based systems, heretofore they have not been able to offer sufficient capacity to backup fixed mounted rigid disk systems.